particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Front (Dolgavas)
Dark Blue Silver|Seats1 Title = Tautas Parlaments|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Councillors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.nationalfront.dg|party_logo = |politics = |political parties = |elections =}} The National Front (Dolgavan: Nacionālā Fronte) is a far-right nationalistic party based in Dolgavas, although the party claims to be right-wing. The party was founded in November 3947, and runs on a platform of anti-immigration, nationalism, and conservatism. The National Front was founded in response to the lack of right-wing political parties in Dolgavas, and is made up of former independent politicians that had been appointed by the king during his reign, before the nation was dissolved into a republic. Its founder Miervaldis Ozoliņš was a former member of the kings body guard and earned the nickname as 'Devil of the Republic' for his outspoken and often controversial views. His daughter Inguna Sudraba is considered to be lest toxic than her father and the likely next leader of the party. The party has been compared to the historical Dolgaria National Party which was active during the first half of the 39th Century, and had similar positions to the FN when it came to foreign policy, and social positions. The party however is more appealing to followers of the Terran Patriarchal Church which the party claims to be protecting from 'outside cultural polluters'. The party also has a track record of 'racial attacks' and 'seething hatred' towards the Manoush travellers and people. History The National Front (Nacionālā Apvienība) was founded in December 3947 by former Kings Guardsmen, Miervaldis Ozoliņš, and was joined by many former politicians loyal to the old monarchy and ex-servicemen. The party promised to be the right-wing challenger to government and to hold the left to account. It quickly became apparent to those outside of the party that it would merely remain on the fringes of politics unless it moderated and cleaned up its image, although that would not happen with '''Ozoliņš '''still at the helm of the party. The FN's first electoral test came at the 3948 General Election held in February, the party had been rising slowly in the polls since its foundation, however more moderate centre-right voters had decided to go with the Liberal Union instead of lurching to the far-right of the National Front. The party came 4th in the election winning 12.36% of the vote and 79 seats in the Tautas Parlaments. During the 3948 - 52 parliament the party constantly clashed with the Liberal Union over the Manoush population due to traveller camp law relaxation, etc. The party leadership showed its darker and more racist side. Ozoliņš was quoted calling the Manoush people 'petty criminals', 'vermin' and called for them to all be expelled. Policies Law and Order The party has a strict 'Zero Tolerance' attitude towards law and order, the party often works with campaigns that call for the re-instatement of the death penalty, and argues it should be put to a public referendum. The party has fleeting linked the breakdown of law and order to mass uncontrolled immigration. Immigration The party has made repeated calls for immigration to be reduced, and has often suggested that it should be reduced to around 45,000 a year and should mainly be to bring: white, those of a culture similar to Dolgavan, and qualified. They also called for a preference of those following the Terran Patriarchal Church. Claiming those from other alien cultures and religions would 'destroy' and try to 'over take' the nation. Electoral Results The National Front's official colour is dark blue, however on results tables and opinion polling the party appears as a silver colour in order to make the text visible. Presidential Legislature